Data analytics can be used to provide insights into factors influencing outcomes. In an example context, healthcare, it can be difficult to determine factors influencing, for example, cost of healthcare. For example, insurance companies paying healthcare claims may need to understand factors influencing changes (e.g., increases) in a time- and technology-efficient manner. In this example context, data analysis is performed in disparate systems using at least partially manual processes. This results in inefficiencies in both time and any underlying technology used to perform the analyses. For example, a technical challenge includes processing data that is in disparate data formats (e.g., data provided from the disparate data sources is in disparate formats).